The Next Chapter
by justforonenight
Summary: Continuing from Ch16 of New Moon- Bella finally realises that her feelings for Jacob go deeper than friendship. But has he already given up on her? & what other obstacles will they have to overcome? This is my first story, hope you like it..PLEASE REVIEW!


_Bella_

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. The side of his body burned into mine and I could feel his steady heartbeat, matching mine exactly. We had been together like this before, held each other this way many times, but this time was different. The silence in the truck was only broken by Jacob's slow breathing, stirring in me confusing feelings that I couldn't quite place and that made my head spin. Even though my unrequited love for Edward had broken me beyond repair and torn me apart, it had been the one thing I was sure of, the one thing I knew would never change in my life. I would always love Edward, and the soul-destroying pain of his indifference would consume me completely, leaving no room for anything or anyone else.

But now, as Jacob's strong body pressed against mine and his breath warmed my skin, I recognised something else; something more, something that had been building for a long time. Jacob was my best friend. But he was also the person that had rebuilt me, piece by piece, since Edward had left me; and I had not realised until now that he had used himself, used his heart, to build me. This connection I felt with him ran deeper than I thought possible. I had always hated the fact that I could never make Jake happy by loving him... but now I realised that I had been so blind, so fixated on trying not to think about Edward, that I had nearly missed out on the chance of something incredible...Jake's feelings for me, feelings that I now recognized I returned with an impossible strength.

_And Edward?_ a little voice screamed at the back of my head. _Are you just going to drop him? Forget him completely? The love of your life?_

I winced and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the hole in my chest to rip open; but nothing happened. Lying against Jacob, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, I felt whole, completed. Edward had overwhelmed me completely, and I had loved him... once. But that obsessive, desperate love had been replaced by a love that felt perfect, totally right and as instinctive as breathing. I loved Jacob; I couldn't deny it, and neither did I want to. Edward had been my drug, but Jacob was my sun.

Jacob shifted slightly, turning his shoulder towards me and trailing his free hand down my neck to stop at my shoulder, twisting strands of hair between his fingers and sending shivers down my spine as the back of his hand stroked my cheek.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I just... I want you to be happy." He sighed, his warm breath touching my face and sending my heart racing, beating crazily out of time. There was nothing I wanted more in this moment than him.

It seemed perfectly natural to turn my head and gently kiss Jacob's burning skin.

_Jacob_

I closed my eyes as I felt Bella's soft lips press lightly against my shoulder...then my eyes flew open in sudden shock. Was I dreaming? Or had Bella just actually...kissed me?

I looked at her at exactly the same time she raised her eyes to meet mine, and for a long moment we just stared at each other, her gaze searching my face, mine, for the millionth time, drinking in hers. She blushed as my eyes swept over her lips and the familiar blood pooled in her cheeks, but she didn't look down or away. The beautiful chocolate-brown colour of her eyes was melting, captivating me. I couldn't have looked away if I'd wanted to.

"Jake..." she breathed quietly.

I didn't say anything, just slid the hand that was resting on her shoulder into her dark hair, stroking her neck once with my thumb. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed. That sigh sent me crazy, spun my head round with delirious thoughts; could she be thinking what I was thinking? Could she have changed her mind?

Abruptly, her eyes opened again. This time, they were not soft and wondering. They were hard, intense, determined, and overflowing with... desire?

"Jacob, I – "

Suddenly, my phone rang, breaking the silence and shocking both of us. My pulse was thundering in my ears, but my hand stayed tangled in her hair as I answered.

"Dad?"

"Jacob. Get back right now, you were supposed to be home half an hour ago and you haven't been answering your phone all evening. Be back in ten minutes or there will be consequences."

The line abruptly went dead, just as 'Billy - 5 missed calls' flashed up on the screen. I didn't know how I had missed them. I guessed I just hadn't been listening. Being with Bella... it made me forget about everything else. And now, with her beside me and that look still in her eyes; once again, it was going to be hard to leave. Reluctantly, I slid my hand out of her hair, pushing the door open and jumping down from the driver's seat to make room for her, always with my eyes intent upon her face. She gave no clues about what she had been about to say, just looking down as she climbed over to drive. Her eyelashes cast long shadows down her cheek, like tears.

"Bye, Jake", she murmured, still looking at her hands twisting in her lap.

"Bye, Bells."

Gently, silently, I reached in through the window and brushed my lips against her cheek, feeling it warm instantly with the heat of her blush. I fought the urge to touch her neck, to run my finger down the length of her cheekbone, to kiss her parted lips...

I could never control myself when I was with her.

Making the greatest effort of my life, I turned and ran, sprinting down the dark road towards my house. Just as I turned the corner, I turned to watch her drive away. But the truck was still sitting there, motionless. My instincts were screaming at me to go back, to check she was okay... but the small sensible part of my mind knew that if I wanted to avoid a permanent grounding/life confinement to my house, I had better run for my life. So I ran, my thoughts full of Bella, as usual, with the tiny part that was left over internally questioning whether or not I would ever get a grip. And the resounding answer was, unsurprisingly, no.

As usual.


End file.
